What the Hell Was I Thinking?
by demoneyeddean
Summary: The relationship that could have been on the show between Damon and Caroline. This sets place a little bit after she is turned, let's say after the carnival episode... Little disclaimer, I've just recently started updating this again and SO MUCH has happened on the show. There will be some weird time gaps as I try to figure this all out! Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Sitting down at the bar in the Mystic Grill, Damon raised his hand to get his attention of the bartender. He looked around, catching the eye of Caroline who was sitting alone at a booth not too far from him.

When she was human, she had been good for a bit of fun. Now that she had been turned, she had…changed.

It was a good change.

Caroline glared back at him, her dead eyes piercing him. Damon gave a small wave and flashed a smile. The bartender sat down Damon's drink with a nod, Damon picking it up and sauntering over to Caroline's booth.

"What do you want, Damon?" Caroline asked, sitting back in the booth and crossing her arms.

"Just to say hello to an old friend, of course," he responded sliding in across from her. He sat back in the booth, drinking slowly, never taking his eyes off her.

Caroline rolled her eyes at Damon and sunk in deeper into the booth.

"Damon, may I help you with something?"

Damon laughed, "My didn't we get feisty when our new fangs grew in?" He leaned in closer. "How's that diet of bunnies and puppies going," barely a whisper.

Caroline sighed, pursing her lips together and leaned in, almost meeting his face. "Just fine, thank you. Great on the conscience." she sat back again, looking away from Damon.

Damon sipped at his drink staring at her.

"Will you STOP staring at me like that? It's creepy" Caroline said, still not looking at Damon.

"I'm not the only creepy thing here, Caroline," he said, a small smirk settling on his dark features.

"Seriously, Damon. What do you want? What could you seriously want from me?" Caroline closed her mouth quickly when she saw the familiar hungry expression on his face. She may have been compelled most of the time they dated, slept together, whatever you want to call it but still recognized when Damon wanted to rip her clothes off.

Damon licked his lips, looked down at Caroline's chest, and then back at her face.

"Why don't we ever hang out anymore, Caroline?" Damon asked mischievously.

Caroline continued to ignore him.

"Come on Caroline, aren't you _ dying_ to find out if it's different?"

In spite of herself, she looked at Damon, confused, "If what's different?"

Damon rubbed his mouth with his hand, and whispered "If….._it's_ different," raising one eyebrow for emphasis.

Caroline sat, her face scrunched up in confusion until realization settled in. If she wasn't dead, she'd be blushing.

"Damon, you're disgusting". She grabbed her bag to leave and Damon's face softened a bit.

"Caroline, I'm sorry. Let me try this again…. Please" He touched her hand lightly and Caroline was surprised by the shiver, or as close to a shiver you can get dead, run up her arm.

Against her better judgment, she sat back down.

"Do you have something valuable to say? Or just make innuendos and dead girl jokes?"

"Go out with me. Like on a date. I should have done this when you were human but…. I was preoccupied. We can go out to dinner, hunt bunny rabbits, go shopping - whatever. Your call"

Caroline looked across at the crazy, murderous, so bad for her, but very, very sexy vampire across from her. Caroline twiddled her blonde hair through her fingers, eyeing Damon as he stared at her over his glass.

"Fine. Dinner. Here. Pick me up at seven at my house. _Don't_ be late." She grabbed her bag, flashed Damon one last confused look and walked out, pushing the strap of her purse over her shoulder.

She opened the door to the Mystic Grill, Matt walking in as she went out. He grabbed the door and held it for her, coughed, and muttered a 'hey" and walked in head down. Caroline sighed and watched him walk over to the door to the backroom. She saw Damon sitting staring into his glass, a strange expression on his face. As the door closed, she realized what the expression was - he looked sad.

Damon looked down into his glass, empty besides the ice. He was surprised Caroline had said yes; he was surprised he had asked her in the first place. His phone beeped and he pulled his phone out of his leather jacket.

"Where are you?" the text read, from Stefan.

Damon hit the button that put his phone to sleep. He really didn't want to deal with the happy couple right now.

What he wanted right now, no, needed was blood. He had been living off of the bagged stuff for weeks. He hadn't hunted for fresh human blood in so long. But, something tugged at him.

If Caroline, a baby vamp compared to him, could handle bagged blood and the fake stuff from animals - why couldn't he?

The blow from the rejections of Katherine and Elena had rattled him. More than he liked. An eternity of this tortured soul shit was getting old. He got out of the booth and walked towards the front doors. He walked to his car, opening the door and got in quickly when he saw Elena, her brother and her aunt walking down the sidewalk, headed for the Mystic Grill.

Damon watched them walk in. turning his attention away and back to his car, he stuck the key in the ignition and drove off, mentally cursing his feelings for Elena. He drove, almost on autopilot, to the Salvatore home. A lot had changed since Stefan and he had returned. The lives lost - many at his hands - was mind boggling and slightly unsettling. Shaking the thought out of his head, Damon climbed out of his car.

He knew Stefan would be there, probably wanting to talk about his _feelings_. Changing his mind, he got back into his car and drove off.

Caroline was hungry.

No, starving. Drinking only the blood of animals was getting tough. She had given in a couple times and stolen from Damon's stash, and what was worse was that she didn't even feel bad about it. She had to admit, there where parts of being a vampire that were bad ass.

She walked into her kitchen, searching for something that could help with cravings. Opening up the fridge, she saw the usual- OJ, milk, yogurt - she wanted blood. The mere thought of it made her crazy. She could feel the changes in her face - and she knew she needed to feed - and soon.

Taking a deep breath, she walked out her back door and ran to the nearest woods. She felt her senses, already heightened because of the vamp blood, tense up on high alert. Ready for the hunt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Caroline walked back into her house, looking around trying to sense if her mother was home. Like usual, she wasn't. She looked down at the splatters of blood on her leather jacket, absently taking a finger and swiped at it, licking the blood off her finger.

She tilted her head, thinking how crazy life had become.. How she was now a vampire. And she was going to be one for forever. She wasn't sure if she was pleased, angry or sad about the change; it had happened so fast and she really hadn't thought about the fact she would be living for eternity. It set in a little bit more each day, but it was still really hard to wrap her head around.

She had forever to think about how long she was going to live, or whatever.

She walked around the house absently, trying to come up with something to do. She sat down on the couch in her living room, thinking about her strange experience with Damon earlier that day. She didn't, or couldn't, remember most of their time together, but she knew that not all of it was from being compelled. There was a reason she sought him out, and she knew that somewhere she wasn't faking it.

She didn't know what Damon felt then, besides the obvious bloodlust and sexual obsession, and she couldn't really figure out what he felt now. It couldn't be about the blood, and he certainly couldn't compel her. Could he actually have feelings for her?

Caroline laughed, throwing the silly thought from her head; she was pretty sure Damon couldn't feel anything but despair and jackass.

She flipped on the television, letting the sound of some stupid teen drama drown out her thoughts.

Damon drove through Mystic Falls not paying attention to how fast he was going.

He didn't really know where he was going - he didn't really have anywhere to go… He'd spent the last century ostracizing others and isolating himself. There had been girls he could have treated better, had a real relationship with. Hell, there were probably hundreds of them around the world… A few here in Mystic Falls.

He pulled into the grocery store parking lot, staring at the people walking in. He could sense the blood around him, the necks just begging to be bit. He tried to control the thirst and the hunger that for so long he had given into. His thoughts traveled to Caroline, and how she was able to seamlessly adapt to living, or whatever this existence is, off of animal blood. He felt bad for her. Katherine had thrown this poor innocent girl into a life no one deserved. It ripped you of humanity and he sometimes wished it hadn't happened to him. He knew at the time it was all he wanted. To be turned and to spend the rest of eternity with Katherine. But, eternity sucked. The messed up life he had led had created him into a monster, devoid of anyone who really loved him or cared about him. He was alone, no matter what Stefan or Elena said. They had each other. He rubbed his face with one hand and when he looked up, Jeremy Gilbert was standing at the front of the car staring at Damon with a confused look on his face.

Jeremy walked around to the driver's seat window as Damon rolled down the window.

"Man, what the hell are you doing? Are you crying in a grocery store parking lot?" Jeremy asked laughing.

_That's a damn good question,_ Damon thought to himself.

Jeremy stood there staring at Damon, concern on his face.

_Damn humans,_ Damon thought, _I killed him once, and he still feels sorry for me. Which one of us is more pathetic?_

Jeremy continued to stare at Damon. Damon really didn't like this whole attempt at bromance this kid was trying.

"Jeremy, I'm fine. I'm just getting booze and didn't know what to get…..was thinking it over." Damon looked at Jeremy, preparing to compel him so this kid didn't go around telling his witch friend and his sister that he was crying in a parking lot; then remembered the kid probably had vervain on or in him somewhere. Damn Elena.

Damon hit the button to roll up his window and took the keys out of the ignition. A little, or a lot, of alcohol never hurt.

He got out of the car, avoiding Jeremy's glances. He finally looked at Jeremy as they walked across the parking lot. "Will you stop looking at me like that you insane blood bag?"

Jeremy smiled, "Whatever, Damon. There's something going on with you. You're never so… depressed looking," he said, "it's usually just rage and asshole."

"Are you hitting on me, Jeremy?" Damon asked glaring at Jeremy.

Jeremy laughed loudly. "Dude. NO. Never. You are so not my type."

Damon laughed as they walked into the grocery store. Maybe this kid isn't so bad, Damon thought.

The two talked as they walked around the store, Jeremy absently picking up items. They were actually having a conversation. Damon walked to the liquor section, picking out scotch and bourbon. He looked at Jeremy eyeing a fifth of vodka.

"Are you going to get that or seduce it with your eyes?"

"Well, I'm not 21. So I'm going to have to stick to seduction for a few more years," he said putting the vodka back on the shelf.

Damon grabbed the vodka off the shelf rolling his eyes.

"Thanks man," Jeremy said giving Damon another one of his confused looks.

"It's vodka. Don't sing about it," he said setting it in his basket.

Jeremy looked at Damon and wondered how the guy had gotten from killing him to buying him alcohol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The following morning, Caroline laid in bed staring at the ceiling in her bedroom. She didn't really feel like going to school, but she couldn't really come up with a reason not to. On the other hand, she had whole eternity to get her high school diploma. She didn't really understand why Stefann was at Mystic Falls High. Why would someone want to relive high school? Especially when you're Stefan….

Sometimes she just didn't understand vampires.

She finally got out of bed, looking at the clock. She would be late, but with her new vamp speed and the fact she could get the crazy office secretary to do what she wanted - she really did not care. She started to get ready for school.

Damon woke up on the couch in the living room of his family home. Every once in a while he was transported back to when he was a teenager, before all of this. The life he had had. He missed it and wished that Katherine Pierce had never come to Mystic Falls. That he had been let to continue living out his life, going to university, his father living, all of those things. Instead he was cursed to an eternity of torture. But, some things just couldn't be changed.

Sure was a damn good thing vamps didn't get hangovers. He had drank A LOT the night before. He stood up, stretching, realizing that he hadn't fed in a day. Since willing participants weren't lining up to have him suck their blood, he decided to hit up the bags of stolen blood down in the basement.

He walked down the hall headed towards the basement. He heard someone behind him and rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Stefan?" Damn asked.

"Damon, where have you been? I haven't seen you in days, " Stefan said.

"I wasn't off killing sororities or innocent school girls - relax. I've been around. I was here last night actually. You must have been with your girlfriend."

Stefan looked at Damon, feeling bad for him.

"oh yeah, I was at Elena's. Is everything alright, Damon?"

Why does everyone keep asking him this. He didn't need Dr. Phil and his pals cornering him about his feelings all the damn time.

"Stefan. I'm just dandy. Would you like to sit and braid each others hair and talk about Johnny from first period and then later we can watch Twilight and cry?"

Damon's face held the same apathetic, uninterested expression on his facae as usual.

Stefan rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air. "Fine. Whatever, Damon. I was just trying to be nice."

"Oh, yeah. The 'nice' brother. Well why don't you go and try your amateur psychology on someone else. Of course I'm fine, Stefan."

Stefan looked at Damon, still not totally believing him. He had to feel something, anything, about Katherine and Elena.

Damon looked back at Stefan rolling his eyes. He didn't want to talk, he wanted to feed.

"I'm going out," Damon said walking in the opposite direction of the basement.

He sat in his car, trying to think of where his best bet was. He hadn't hunted in so long, but he was ready for the thrill. He figured he'd go to the mall; look for something that not only could drink from but could play with as well. It had been too long for both things really.

He started the car and set off for the mall.

Damon pulled into the mall's parking lot, noticing how dead the place was. He looked around realizing that most people would be in school or at work right now. Being single must suck.

He decided to go in and look a little. Maybe he'd get lucky.

He climbed out of his car and headed for the mall's entrance.

Damon walked through the automatic doors. He watched as a group of teenage girls - skipping no doubt 0 check him out.

He flashed them a smile and they broke into giggles. He looked at all four of them, trying to decide which one looked the most appetizing. He picked the tall, busty brunette in the weather inappropriate sundress and cardigan - she looked positively virginal. She looked at him, with a look that Damon could only call lust on her face.. Maybe she wasn't so virginal after all.

He stared back, thinking this could be fun.

"Damon? What are you doing at the mall?"

It really was getting annoying, people constantly asking him why he was where he was.

He broke off the eye sex with the minor to turn to see who was talking to him and saw Caroline Forbes standing by some clothing store holding bags.

He quickly dismissed any idea of the brunette co-ed and smiled at Caroline.

"Looking for you, Caroline, obviously," he said smiling and rolling his eyes in mock exasperation.

Caroline put a hand on her hip and stared at Damon. What was he doing here? His new habit of showing up where she was had gotten to be a bit unnerving.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Damon asked.

"I skipped. I started to get ready and then that whole eternity thing sunk in a bit more and I decided I'd rather go shopping. You didn't answer my question - what are you doing here?" She watched the group of girls that Damon had been staring at - his fan club she figured - walk towards the exit, all our taking double takes and staring, without shame, at Damon.

Damon ignored them and continued to look at Caroline.

_He sure is acting weird,_ Caroline thought. _Normally he'd be all over that group of bimbos._ She was sure their blood tasted delicious. She felt the familiar pang of hunger, the want to rip open the skin on the necks of all of them and drink. She took a deep breath to calm herself back down and turned her attention back to Damon.

"I came to just - I don't know. I was bored?" he said, guilt written all over his face.

Caroline gave a small laugh. Yeah right. "Uh-huh sure. Don't tell me. I won't like the answer, I never like your answers," she said with a small, mocking smile on her face.

"Sooo, what are you shopping for?" he asked, smirking.

"Clothes. Some shoes. I probably could have gotten away with stealing a car and all I would have to do is compel the salesman. So weird." She said, the last bit a little bit more than a whisper. He watched her face fall a little bit, she looked so unhappy. Some wished for this life; but Damon could tell she didn't want it. She could never have kids, wouldn't even be able to adopt without doing some sever compelling. Eventually all of her friends and family would die and she'd be left - alone.

"Eh, compelling does come in handy. Did you compel to get those or did you do the good Samaritan thing and pay for it?"

"I paid for it. I only compel when I have to, and a few shoes and some jeans aren't necessarily life or death."

They smiled at the pun.

"There are a couple more stores I wanted to hit and then maybe I'll go to school. I haven't seen Bonnie or Elena in days."

Damon looked at her and said, "yeah I should probably drink something. I'm famished."

He touched her shoulder and started to walk away.

"Hey, Damon" Caroline said.

"Yeah?"

"I'll see you tonight," she smiled waved and walked away.

Damon watched her walk away, actually looking forward to their date that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A lot has happened on the series since I started this story, it's been almost three years since I started it (and then forgot about it, sorry!). I will eventually try to incorporate the new stuff in, but this does take place (timeline wise) way behind the current season, so please bear with as I try to catch myself up!**

**Thanks for reading and the lovely comments!**

* * *

Caroline looked at herself in the mirror, smoothing down her red dress and fiddling with her hair. She had strayed away from her normal wavy hair, and had straightened it. It looked weird. But then again, everything about this situation was weird.

From upstairs, she heard the doorbell ring. She took a deep breath, feeling her dead body fill with pressure, cycling this thing that she didn't even need anymore. Grabbing a cardigan, she rushed to go downstairs before her mother could get to the door. That was definitely a conversation she _never_ wanted to have.

Opening the door, she mumbled out an apology for keeping him waiting and Damon just stared. Noticing his shocking absence of an obnoxious remark, she looked at his face.

"What?"

Damon looked at her, noticing how the change had made her sharper, her movements even more graceful than before. He noticed the incredible blood red dress, the way her bangs were falling in her face as she pushed them back.

A slow smile crossed his face, "you look fantastic".

Caroline threw a hand on her hip, rolling her eyes.

"You're impossible, you know that?"

Damon laughed, throwing his head back.

"What? I can't compliment my date?" That same Damon smirk on his face, he followed Caroline to his car, watching her as she rushed to the car to open the door.

"Just get in the damn car," she said, looking back at him and flashing a smile.

Damon walked to the other side of his car, opened the door and started the ignition.

_I cannot believe I'm doing this_, Caroline thought to herself. Damon Salvatore? Again? But, then again, maybe this wasn't that weird. Maybe the transformation had made her more like him than like the old her. She needed someone. Someone who understood her hunger, her frustration, how she constantly wanted to be drinking blood, someone who just got it.

Damon opened the door to the Mystic Grill for her, his eyes never leaving her body.

Sitting down, a realization hit Caroline.

"Damon, why in the world would you take me to a restaurant?"

Damon looked back at her, like he hadn't even thought about this. The fact that neither of them really needed to eat. Well, eat anything the Mystic Grill was serving.

Staring at each other, they both started laughing, the ridiculous situation becoming so clear.

"Well, we could get steaks. And booze. That's at least something right?"

Caroline smiled at Damon, "Sure. That is something".

The waitress came up to the table, ready to take their order. The way she looked at Damon made Caroline unsettled. Not unsettled, angry. Like incredibly unnecessarily angry. So angry she could hear the girl's heartbeat.

Damon looked back at the waitress and smiled that winning Salvatore smile, and then back at Caroline.

"We'll have two steaks, rare. And scotch. Bring two glasses and just leave us the bottle", his eyes never leaving Caroline's face.

The waitress, clearly upset by the lack of attention, pursing her lips asked for their ID's.

Damon, finally looking up at her said, "I don't think that'll be necessary, do you?"

The waitress smiled, "oh, of course not".

Caroline watched the waitress walked away shaking her head.

"Well, I suppose there are _some_ perks to this whole vampire thing".

Damon cocked his head to the side, "yeah, there are some I'd say".

Caroline looked down, his gaze making her feel slightly uncomfortable. If she was capable, she was sure she'd be blushing.

_I'm actually enjoying myself_, Caroline thought to herself as Damon told her some crazy story of some of his wilder nights during the 70's. _Or maybe it's the four glasses of scotch I've had_.

After they had eaten their steaks and the fifth of scotch basically gone, Damon looked across at Caroline, "You wanna go do something ridiculous?"

Caroline wasn't sure what Damon's definition of "ridiculous" was, she found his whole existence ridiculous, but she agreed.

"Sure. Let's go."

After Damon paid, which Caroline noticed, _he could have just compelled his way out of the tab_, she thought, they headed back out into the parking lot.

"Now, what exactly is your definition of 'ridiculous'?" Caroline asked, walking backwards towards his car.

"You'll see," Damon said. He kept walking towards her, Caroline's back still towards the car. When she was about six inches away, when she should have turned around, Damon pushed her the remaining space between her and the car, and pushed her up against his car. He pushed her bangs from her face, and looking at her, cupped her chin in his hand.

"I'm going to kiss you now and you're going to enjoy it".

Caroline rolled her eyes, about to say something about how he didn't have to say it, how he didn't have to be so obnoxious, when Damon pushed her hard against the car, his hand still on her face, his other hand snaking its way around her waist and kissed her. He didn't kiss her in the half assed way he used to when they "dated" before and he was only looking for one thing. Well, two. He kissed her like every day of his existence had led up to that point, that the only reason he'd been alive so long was to kiss her. And only her.

Caroline's hands grasped at the front of his shirt, at first pushing him away from reflex, until her whole body relaxed into his and she grabbed, the soft fabric of his shirt curling under her fingers. Pulling him as close as possible, wrapping her arms around him, letting her entire body fall into his, she kissed him back.

Finally Damon pulled away and Caroline breathlessly said, "Well, yes. That was completely ridiculous".

Damon brushed her hair where it had gotten mussed from his hands and the car.

"When I said ridiculous, I meant something completely different". He leaned in, whispered in her ear, "something a bit more naked".


	5. Chapter 5

_What the hell am I doing?_ Caroline asked herself for about the fiftieth time that night as she kicked her black pumps off her feet. Sliding her bracelet off of her wrist, she lightly tossed it into one of her shoes for safe keeping. Watching Damon unbutton his shirt across form her, his shoes and just about everything else closely following, she started to unzip her dress.

Looking over at Caroline, Damon smirked.

"Having second thoughts? Afraid Mommy will catch us?"

Caroline met his eyes, smiled and pushed past him.

"Race ya!" she yelled at him as she ran at vamp speed down the dock.

Damon followed close behind, both laughing and screaming as they plunged into the freezing cold lake.

Coming up for air, Damon pushed his dark hair out of his face. "So, you've really never skinny dipped before?"

Caroline smiled, "Well Damon, not all of us have been alive for centuries and grew bored".

Damon laughed, "I suppose that's true. But, just because you've only be around for less than a couple of decades doesn't mean you couldn't have enjoyed some of the finer things in life."

"And one of those finer things in life is skinny dipping?"

Swimming closer to her, he responded, "Well, doesn't it feel fantastic?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, jumped out of the water a bit, grabbed Damon's head and pushed him down into the water.

* * *

Turning to face away from Damon, she motioned for him to help her zip up her dress.

"That was fun," Damon whispered into Caroline's ear as he sipped up her dress. His hands trailed down her shoulders while she clasped her bracelet back on.

Looking over her shoulder back at him, she cocked an eyebrow and smirked, "Yeah, it was alright".

Damon watched her as he dropped his hands and she slipped her shoes back on. Caroline reached for his hand to lead him back to his car.

"Come on, you wouldn't want us catching a cold would you?"

Laughing, he twined his fingers through hers.

"No, we wouldn't want that now would we?"


	6. Chapter 6

Damon rolled over in his bed, the sun slowly starting to creep in through his incredibly large window.

He felt Caroline stir next to him, sleepily raising her head to set it down on his chest. Damon absently ran Caroline's hair through his fingers, looking down at her face.

"Damon, don't be creepy".

He laughed, wrapping his arm tighter around her shoulders.

Caroline set her fingers on his chest, making small circles with her fingers. Damon sighed deeply, pushing his fingers deeper into her shoulder, only making Caroline squirm harder against him. He pushed his hand through her hair, scratching her scalp lightly.

"Were you planning on leaving anytime soon?" he asked her, shocked by how breathless he already was.

"No, no I wasn't," Caroline whispered in response.

Flipping over at a speed only a vampire could reach, Damon got on top of Caroline, pinning her to the bed.

Leaning down to lightly bite her neck, he whispered, "Good".

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Elena asked Stefan, him handing her a travel mug of coffee.

They heard another loud crash from upstairs, and a girl's moan.

Elena raised an eyebrow, "I think I know what that is. Do you think it's some poor girl he compelled?"

Stefan sighed, "Well if it is, there isn't anything we can do; he most likely won't kill her."

Throwing his arm around Elena's shoulders, he opened the door, both heading to school.

Upstairs, Caroline pushed Damon off of her, flipping him onto his back, pinning him down. Hard.

She let go of one of his wrists, using her free hand to pull him by his hair down into the mattress, Damon arching his neck to accommodate. She could feel her blood pulsing to her face, her eyes straining as they started to change, her fangs begging to come out.

Damon moaned, his free hand on Caroline's waist, pushing into her skin, making it red. He looked up into Caroline's face, seeing the blood-lust slowly taking over her face.

Panting, he whispered, "Bite me."

"Are you sure?"

He thrust his hips up, making her throw her head back, his other hand freed he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her down so their faces were almost touching.

"Yes, yes I'm sure".

Caroline leaned down and kissed him, pulling his hair tighter, his hands scratching at her skin and Caroline's hips pushing down on him harder and harder.

Finally, Caroline broke her mouth from his and pulled his hair and his head back to expose his neck again. She bit down, feeling the warm liquid spill over her cheek and down onto the sheets.

Damon grabbed at the headboard with one hand, shaking from more than just Caroline feeding on him.


End file.
